


growing strong  and free of fury

by Poose, seven_hells (Poose)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Begging, Canon Gay Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poose/pseuds/Poose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poose/pseuds/seven_hells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the kinkmeme prompt: Loras loves to turn Renly into a complete mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	growing strong  and free of fury

The silk blindfold suited his lover, Loras decided, and with his eyes covered he was even more responsive than usual. He straddled his naked body and dragged two fingers down the side of Renly's neck, where his beard became stubble, and then further down, where the skin of his broad chest was smooth and shaved. He thumbed absently over one nipple, feeling the light growth of hair already returning around it. Renly's beard grew at an alarming rate, and underneath the ridge of his jaw the skin was almost blue with the dark hair. The beard befit a king, but Loras preffered him to be smooth everywhere else.   
  
"I'll have to shave you soon," he said, bending over to take the pink nub in his mouth and worry it between his teeth. Renly gasped: he could writhe side to side but with a second wisp of strong Lysene silk binding him to the bedframe, he was unlikely to travel far in any other direction.   
  
Loras replaced his lips with his fingers and rolled the nipple between them before allowing his hand to travel down, around, and then all over. From Renly's feet to the thin skin around his balls -- those were still smooth, Loras noted, as he tugged at the wrinkled skin and skirted his palm across them. He drew one into his mouth and wetted it with his tongue before letting it slip out, bumping Renly's upper thigh. Then he took the other one in and did the same, with a gentle suck that had Renly writhing.    
  
"God you're hard," Loras murmured, with absolutely no intention of addressing that problem -- a leaking, stiff, purple _problem_ that he could hardly wait to have inside of him -- any time soon.   
  
"Spread your legs, my king."

Renly obliged, allowing Loras to slip a cushion beneath his buttocks. With his pelvis tipped up he was exposed to every touch and tickle. With tongue and fingers he soon had his lover singing as loud as a common whore. Renly nuzzled his balls again, full and hard but with the skin as soft as stone peaches. 

As he raised himself onto his forearms, Loras shivered himself -- he always did, when he had Renly like this, spread and bound, leaking beneath him. Ready to fall apart at the first brush of lips against his cockhead, the flickering licks against the slit and down the veins of the underside. With one hand he tugged at Renly's balls as he closed his lips around hisl length. He did not move, however, and Renly thrust up greedily into his mouth only for Loras to hold him down just as quick.   
  
"No," he told him. " _I_ move. You hold still, or you'll get nothing at all."   
  
When he sank down on him, slowly - so slowly - _delicious_ , he thought, _too delicious to rush_ \- Renly squirmed, though he held still as best he could. Loras used a smear of oil and slipped a single finger up his arse, found the spot that made his cock spasm. He pulled away and wriggled the finger up, watching with fascination as Renly's cock twitched and flexed as he pushed inside.   
  
"I like you nice and open like this," he remarked, drawing a thick chunk of smooth-polished black dragonglass from his pocket. He licked the end of it, felt it cool against his tongue, and then pushed it into Renly's oily opening. For a moment he watched him bear down on it, his hips stuttering into empty air, and then he grabbed his cock in hand and stroked him to full slick hardess.   
  
"Oh," he sighed, as he settled himself on Renly. "You're so hard for me aren't you?"   
  
"Loras," Renly nearly sobbed, his cock buried to the hilt. "Please move, please." 

Loras circled his hips slowly; he seated Renly in him and swayed as if he were mounted on a destrier; he bounced up and down on the slick hot heat of his lover's cock and watched his mouth gape ever further open as he said, "Please, Loras, I need to come, please let me come," and Loras slammed down on him, twisted wildly, letting his own cock bounce up into his fist as he milked Renly, and then, gods, _then_ , striped his smooth chest with his own release.


End file.
